


Per farlo felice

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, hurricane rafa, pov rafa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Rafa è fuori di sé perché alla Laver Cup lui non c'è ed in compenso ci sono Roger e Nole e così decide di andare da Domi, altro escluso dalla coppa, e si sfoga con lui convinto che lo può capire perchè ci sono Sascha e Grigor che se la intendono. Come se a New York non se lo fosse fatto nello spogliatoio per consolarlo dalla sconfitta!





	Per farlo felice

**Author's Note:**

> non era programmato nessun seguito e nemmeno quella fic in realtà lo era, invece sono qua alla terza! Siamo ancora con Rafa e Domi il quale ormai è più preso da lui che da Sascha del quale inizialmente era innamorato, ma poi un po’ per il fatto che Sascha non vuole impegni e quindi va un po’ con chi si sente, Nick fra gli altri, un po’ perché Rafa è entrato prepotentemente nella sua vita in vesti nuove dal solito idolo, ora è turbato e confuso. Sascha gli ha detto di buttarsi e Rafa escluso dalla Laver Cup per la Davis che poi non ha potuto giocare per infortunio, si ritrova iper geloso di Roger e Nole coi quali ha un certo rapporto particolare. Ci sono altri seguiti su questa serie ambientati proprio alla Laver. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PER FARLO FELICE

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/aa5bd96fb5e15f10e19a6f397bcf7799/tumblr_pekmb6Jk7m1rmdmxco6_1280.png)

  
Io decisamente non ne posso più.  
Va bene tutto ma anche no.  
Così loro vogliono fare gli splendidi e fingere di adorarsi e andare d’accordo solo per torturarmi?  
Loro vogliono escludermi?  
Ebbene guarda, sono bravo a consolarmi da solo. Anzi, sono bravo a consolare, pure!  
Quando Domi si ritrova la mia faccia davanti, impallidisce ed inarca le sopracciglia, io col broncio entro direttamente nella sua camera e lui rimane a grattarsi la nuca.   
\- Quando mi hai chiesto in che camera ero pensavo scherzassi... - Dice mentre io sbuffando svogliato mi impossesso del telecomando della sua televisione e accendo.   
\- Non stai guardando? - Mi butto sul letto ed accendo cercando un canale che trasmetta la Laver Cup. Domi mi fissa esterrefatto, ancora incredulo di vedermi qua.   
\- No scusa tu dalla Spagna sei volato fino in Russia solo per lamentarti di persona di quelli che giocano a Chicago? E non facevi prima ad andare là e piazzarti da loro? - Domi sta prendendo piede, lo fisso male e poi faccio una smorfia.   
\- Non voglio rovinare l’atmosfera idilliaca! Insomma quest’anno non ci sono e stare là nascosto per controllarli è patetico e non sono patetico! E poi mi brucerebbe non poter saltare in campo e fare casino, io sono un tifoso, ti ricordi no? Come pretendi che rimanga nascosto mentre quelli giocano in campo? E poi penso che mentre quei due scherzano insieme rischio di entrare davanti a tutti e spaccargli la racchetta in testa! -   
Parto in quarta e concitato mi lamento fino a che scocciato chiudo la televisione perché osano non trasmettere la Laver Cup!   
\- Ma non hanno una tv nazionale sul tennis qua? Ma che cazzo! -   
Domi sorride alla fine e prende il telecomando per poi schiacciare dei canali specifici ed ecco qua che trasmettono la partita di Sock ed Edmund.   
\- Che partita insulsa! - Commento poi acido. - Ma guardali! - Domi mi fissa con occhi spalancati ed io mi inalbero indicando la televisione, nemmeno spiego perché comunque sono venuto da lui al posto che tenermi occupato in altri modi.   
\- Ma chi, Sock ed Edmund? - Chiede confuso. Io sbuffo ed alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Ma no, Roger e Nole! - Domi si gratta la nuca.   
\- Ma prima avevi detto sulla partita... -   
\- Certo, anche quella! Possono mettere in linea giocatori molto più interessanti di Edmund! -   
Domi ridacchia ed io torno allo schermo contro cui a momenti tiro una scarpa. - Guarda! - Esclamo poi tuonando, Domi salta e fissa anche lui spaventato.   
In scena si vedono Nole e Roger che parlano e si sorridono. Ogni tanto applaudono e tifano, ma non ci sono paragoni con quello che succedeva l’anno scorso in quella panchina con me e Roger seduti vicini.  
O con quello che potrebbe succedere se ci fossi io lì con loro.  
\- Oh, maledetti! - Domi chiude la televisione ed io lo fisso male.   
\- Stavi diventando verde, poi magari distruggi tutto! -   
\- E tu non sei geloso? Guarda che Sascha medita di farsi Grigor se non hai notato! - Domi mi fissa come se fossi matto.   
\- Davvero? - Alzo gli occhi al cielo e batto i piedi per terra lanciando le scarpe da un lato, lui si gratta la nuca e mette lontano da me il telecomando. - Facciamo che niente tv ok? - Sbuffo ancora, ormai sbufferò per tutta la sera e così esita un po’ prima di decidersi sul da farsi.   
\- Tu non sei geloso? Non ti dà fastidio? -   
\- Sascha con Grigor? - Annuisco ed alzo le spalle mentre si appoggia circospetto ad un comò, le braccia incrociate al petto. È in tenuta da notte perché suppongo che a mezzanotte un tennista in pieno torneo dovrebbe dormire. - Può andare con chi vuole, abbiamo una relazione aperta, non ci siamo impegnati e non lo faremo certo ora. - Si morde la lingua rendendosi conto di aver detto qualcosa di troppo ed io me ne accorgo.   
\- Perché proprio ora? - Lui non mi guarda più ed alza le spalle scuotendo la testa.   
\- Niente. - Cerca di sminuire una cosa che ora voglio sapere solo perché sì, perché sono fatto così.   
\- Come niente? Che cosa c’è, perché specie ora non siete impegnati? - Domi sembra un’anima in pena e non mi guarderà più se non mollo l’osso, ma io l’osso non lo mollo mai e così mi alzo in piedi e come una scheggia mi fiondo davanti a lui, gli giro la testa verso di me con due dita e lui si irrigidisce come se lo scottassi. - Allora? Che sta succedendo? Vi siete lasciati, avete litigato? - Così mi guarda esterrefatto della mia deduzione e capisco che non mi ci sono minimamente avvicinato.   
\- Si può sapere perché sei qua? Per lamentarti di Roger e Nole? Di chi di preciso sei geloso? - questa risposta stizzita mi lascia perplesso e lo guardo meravigliato spalancando gli occhi.   
\- Io... - Cerco di rispondere mentre non capisco cosa gli prenda d’improvviso. È dall’anno scorso che abbiamo legato e siamo ormai amici e poi qualche settimana fa mi è venuto spontaneo consolarlo in quel modo perché ci tengo a lui. Ora che succede?   
Però poi penso a Roger e Nole e mentre cerco di spiegare la cosa in modo semplice, mi gratto la nuca ed arriccio il naso in difficoltà guardando da un’altra parte.   
\- È complicato! - Domi ride amaro ed ironico.   
\- Allora lasciami in pace. -   
Così sguscia via di lato per prendere aria probabilmente, io lo inseguo e gli prendo il polso e lo giro.   
\- Andiamo cosa c’è? -   
Domi scuote la testa e cerca di sorridere scusandosi.   
\- Niente, non preoccuparti. -   
\- Domi nascondi le cose malissimo, sappilo. -   
Sfila il braccio e lo solleva in segno di ‘lasciami andare per favore’ così io faccio altrettanto e non lo obbligo, sospiro e cerco di calmarmi. Forse sono pesante e non me ne rendo conto. Anzi senza forse.   
Mi risiedo sul letto di nuovo e guardando per terra provo a fare qualche passo indietro per poi farne qualcuno avanti.  
Forse parlarne a lui mi aiuterà a fare chiarezza, perché il problema qua è che io non so esattamente cosa provo e cosa voglio.   
Io vado e faccio quel che mi va.   
\- È un imprevisto, capisci? Roger e Nole insieme! Sono sempre stati due entità completamente distinte, incompatibili. E da uno avevo una cosa, dall’altro un’altra e a seconda del momento andavo con uno o l’altro ed è sempre andato tutto bene perché mi conoscono e non voglio niente da nessuno se non quello che chiedo in quel momento. Loro non mi chiedono niente se non quel che sono disposto a dargli. Nessun impegno. - Domi mi guarda interessato, molto attento e con aria concentrata. Si ferma mani in tasca, davanti a me, in mezzo alla stanza.   
Io continuo col broncio, serio.   
\- Penso di poter dire che sto con entrambi e al tempo stesso con nessuno. Non siamo impegnati, non ci dobbiamo nulla. Però proviamo qualcosa. Io per loro, loro per me. Non importa cosa sia, la sola regola è non parlarne, non rendere la cosa troppo grande, troppo seria. Troppo impegnativa. - La voce si spegne, li vedo sorridere insieme e scherzare e mi sale su una specie di rifiuto, brucia di nuovo tutto e stringo le mani.   
\- Ma a volte ti sta stretto, a volte non ti basta? - quando lo dice capisco che lo sta vivendo anche lui e lo guardo dritto dal basso. Rimango seduto ma non respiro, per un momento.  
Domi piano fa un passo verso di me e mormora ancora.   
\- Pensi che basta non dirlo per non renderlo pesante, ma sai che lo è già. Pensi che basti non parlare di legami per non essere legati. Ma vorresti qualcosa di esclusivo, è solo che non potrai mai averlo perché sono sposati e non avrai mai quello che vuoi, giusto? -   
Spalanco gli occhi e mi alzo in piedi, questa non me l’aspettavo.   
\- Come sai queste cose? Tu non stai vivendo esattamente questo, Sascha non sta con nessuno e che io sappia... - Domi alza una spalla prima di farmi finire, fa un sorrisino di scuse imbarazzato.   
\- Non è la stessa cosa ma posso capire. Pensavo mi andasse bene così con Sascha, che potevo amarlo nonostante la sua paura degli impegni. Lui ha il tennis, il sesso e le relazioni le usa per distrarsi e scaricare lo stress. Io sono diverso. Credo non mi basti più. - Poi ricordo la sua indifferenza di prima mentre gli ho fatto notare di Sascha e Grigor.   
\- Tu non sei geloso di Sascha. - Sottolineo deciso. Lui si morde la bocca incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal mio ora, perché mi ha davanti e perché lo sto assorbendo coi miei occhi sui suoi, torvi.   
E scendo sulla sua bocca perché anche lui ora guarda la mia e arrossisce. È così evidente.   
Sorrido fra me e me.  
Piego la testa di lato e sollevo una mano verso la sua guancia, gliela carezzo leggero e lui sussulta ed ecco la mia conferma.   
\- Ti stava stretta la nostra amicizia e quando ho fatto quella cosa a New York hai capito cosa volevi? -   
\- Ho capito che pensavo di amare Sascha e ne ero convinto fino a quel giorno nello spogliatoio. Poi è cambiato tutto. - mi avvicino ancora fino a toccarlo col mio corpo, lui non si muove da qui ed ecco il via libera. Non che me ne servivano.   
Improvvisamente i problemi con Roger e Nole svaniscono e lasciano il posto a lui e a quello che avevo provato a New York che mi ha spinto ad andare con lui.   
Perché ci tengo, ci tengo da matti, mi rivedo in lui e ci tengo in un modo che non so spiegare. Non provo sentimenti d’amore o cose del genere, il mio è  qualcosa che non so spiegare.   
Vorrei solo che sia felice, che sia realizzato, che viva tutti i suoi sogni.   
E se io sono uno sei suoi sogni, voglio che allora lo viva.   
Gli prendo il viso con entrambe le mani, glielo carezzo con i pollici. Lo sento morire nel mio tocco, lo sento fremere, lo sento che lo desidera.  
\- Credo sia tutta colpa mia. - Lui si strofina le labbra e gli occhi gli diventano lucidi, sta per piangere ed annuisce senza nasconderlo.   
Una persona normale nel casino in cui è, se tenesse a qualcuno gli starebbe lontano. Ma io non sono normale.   
E Roger e Nole possono pure andare in collisione, io ora mi occupo del piccolo dolce Domi perché voglio che sia felice e lo renderò felice io, stanotte.   
Adagio le mie labbra sulle sue e gliele carezzo intrecciandole alle mie. Lui trattiene il fiato, non ci crede che stia succedendo.   
Dopo un po’ mi asseconda, le schiude e le sue mani timidamente si posano sui miei fianchi.   
Piego la testa di lato e schiudo le labbra infilandomi con la lingua fra le sue, Domi mi asseconda impacciato fino a che la mia gestione del bacio diventa irruente ed invadente e non riesce a respingermi e a tornare a pensare.   
Pensare a cosa, poi?  
È così dolce mentre si abbandona a tutto quello che gli faccio.  
Proprio tutto.   
Scendo con le mani dal suo viso fino alla sua maglia, l’accartoccio alla vita e gliela tiro via separandomi dalla sua bocca. Domi apre febbrile gli occhi, la fronte aggrottata, confuso. Il cuore in gola, mi pare di sentirlo, si vede attraverso il suo sguardo l’emozione e il caos insieme.   
Faccio un passo indietro, mi prendo il colletto della maglia da dietro e me la sfilo via come faccio sempre in campo dopo le partite.   
Domi spalanca gli occhi e mi guarda come se ogni sogno che non ha osato fare prendesse forma e vita tutto in una volta.   
Trattiene il fiato.   
Sorrido, mi tolgo i pantaloni ricordando per un momento quello spogliarello che ho fatto per TH quell’anno.   
Domi si lecca le labbra, gli prendo le mani prima di togliermi i boxer. Lo attiro a me, mi siedo dietro di me sul letto, allargo le gambe e me lo sistemo in mezzo, poi gli abbasso i pantaloni leggeri del pigiama che con un fruscio arrivano ai suoi piedi.   
Gli carezzo le cosce.   
Questo l’ha già provato, gli rinfresco la memoria e poi faremo un altro passo.   
Domi si abbandona alla mia bocca sulla sua erezione ora libera davanti al mio viso.   
Lo lecco e lo succhio e lui geme accompagnando la mia testa, le mani fra i miei capelli, spinge col bacino e non gli sembra vero tutto questo. Non gli sembra minimamente vero, ne sono certo.   
Sento la sua gioia attraverso l’eccitazione che gli scorre coi movimenti che faccio, fino a che mi separo e in un attimo lo faccio salire carponi sul letto, gli vado dietro, lo piego e lo schiaccio in avanti e lui senza realizzare cosa sto per fare si ritrova ora la mia lingua e le mie dita dentro di lui.  
E di sicuro lui ha fatto sesso con Sascha, me l’ha detto, però suppongo che quando lo fai con uno deo tuoi idoli sia un altro paio di maniche.  
Per me è stato un po’ diverso, Roger è stato il primo.  
Non avevo fatto niente con altri e lui mi ha letteralmente aperto un mondo intero.   
Domi torna a gemere e mentre le dita e la lingua lo fanno impazzire da dietro, la mano libera riprende sul suo inguine che torna a pulsare nella mia presa sicura.   
Lo faccio venire così e poco dopo, con ancora il suo getto caldo che sporca le lenzuola sotto di sé, mi sollevo, mi lecco abbondantemente e velocemente la mano e mi strofino l’erezione dura.   
Poi mentre lui freme ancora, entro dentro con una spinta decisa.   
Lui non se ne rende nemmeno conto subito, perso nei brividi sconvolgenti che lo hanno trasportato in un’altra dimensione.   
Lo afferro per i fianchi e inizio a spingere più forte, mentre per un momento il mio bisogno di prendermi cura di Domi e renderlo felice passa in secondo piano, perché penso a Roger e Nole in rotta di collisione e penso che forse non si odiavano davvero, forse erano troppo concentrati su di me per capire che magari potevano anche piacersi.  
E forse ora si stanno scoprendo e piacendo e magari fanno quello che io e Roger facevamo l’anno scorso in camera.  
Forse stanno trombando come degli stronzi.  
Mentre ci penso aumento la forza delle spinte e la foga e tutto sfuma, tutto va a quel paese ed io perdo la consistenza perché il piacere è così violento e profondo che mi dimentico di tutto.  
È un momento solo, ma non so con chi sto scopando e dove sono.   
Poi si raddrizza, si appoggia con la schiena al mio petto e cerca la mia bocca.   
Fermo ancora dentro di lui, teso e scosso dai brividi di piacere, accetto il suo tenero bacio e lo avvolgo con le braccia intorno al suo corpo.   
\- Grazie. - Mormora poi sulle mie labbra. Io torno faticosamente in me. Mi sfilo da lui.   
\- Per cosa? -   
Domi si lascia cadere giù sul fianco mentre si sistema ansimante e sudato sul letto, io prendo un pezzo del lenzuolo e ripulisco il posto dove dobbiamo stenderci e ripulisco lui sporco di me.   
Lui sorride nell’estasi e allunga un braccio verso di me, mi prende e mi tira giù con sé, mi stende e mi si mette sopra adagiando la testa sul mio petto.   
\- Per avermi dato questo bel sogno. - Sorrido intenerito mentre gli carezzo la nuca.   
\- Volevo solo renderti felice. - Forse non ha senso come la maggior parte delle cose che faccio, perché le faccio sempre istintivamente. Ma non importa proprio.   
\- Grazie. - Mi bacia il collo. - Ci sei riuscito. Ora lo sono. Sono molto felice. -   
Non so perché è importante che sia felice, che non sia depresso, che non si abbatta, che stia su, che combatta, che ci creda.   
Non so come si fa.   
Ma eccoci qua. nudi, abbracciati in un letto.   
Sei il solito disastro vivente, Rafa.  
Se si tratta di complicarti la vita sei il migliore!  
Proprio imbattibile! 


End file.
